


Secret Affairs

by PsychAnalyst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom England (Hetalia), Canon Compliant, Curtain Fic, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Harry Potter Next Generation, Het and Slash, Humor, Immortal Harry Potter, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Other, Post-Deathly Hallows AU, Rare Pairings, Romance, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychAnalyst/pseuds/PsychAnalyst
Summary: A drabble. It all began when Arthur entered the well-loved cafe, Selkie's Pot. Now, he was in an affair with the Wizarding World's savior. Read how their romance came to be and how others are slowly SLOWLY picking up on it.





	1. Entries 1 to 5

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting here on Ao3. I originally have this fic in FFnet so check that one out if you want. It's under the same name, with the same username. Sorry if the formatting I have is kind of weird because, as you know, perfection comes with practice~ I don't have a beta too, so I really just post these stories as raw as I make them (rewriting them like 5 times on my notebook, typing them down, and then editing from there twice). I end up making some stupid mistakes, like wrong spellings and VERY bad grammar.
> 
> By the way, I tend to post these drabble entries by 5. The reason why you're seeing a huge chunk of it all at once is because I've already posted most of these before and will probably be popping up by quarters until I reach the normal formatting.
> 
> Also, side-note: None of these drabble entries are in chronological order. They come in as I think about them. Because this story is like me - insane. Feel free to try and place them on a time scale though! And if you do, can you tell me how it looks like? 'Cause I don't know either HAHA!
> 
> Enjoy~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a really long a** story with no sense, but tons of weird sh*t because the author will try her best to be as vague as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the first set of drabbles entries 1 to 25!

**(Entry 1)**

**1\. Legend**

Harry James Potter is known by names – "The Boy Who Lived", "The Chosen One", "The Prophesied Child", "Golden Boy", "The Youngest Seeker in the Century", "Youngest Triwizard Champion", "The Vanquisher", and just recently "The Master of Death". But never in all his time since returning to the Wizarding World when he had been 11 was he ever known as Harry. Just Harry. Yet as a man who had done only incredible things and defied all the impossible, he is nothing short of a legend.

And that's not exactly a good thing.

**2\. Responsibilities**

Many thought that being a celebrity would remove all responsibilities off your shoulders. Harry would vehemently deny that claim as it was his duties that made him such. As a wizard, he was to care for his society; as a lord of an ancient and noble House, he was to handle the family businesses and fortune; as the unofficial consultant of the Headmaster/Headmistress of Hogwarts (and being the direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor), he was to oversee the education of the next generation; as an icon, he had a duty to the Ministry; as the Master of Death, he had a responsibility to protecting life.

A man's job is never done.

**3\. Company**

Arthur Kirkland was used to being alone. After all, you had to adjust to being abandoned by your brothers once you turn into an independent nation and later to being abandoned by your own colonies once _they_ begin gaining their independence. But ever since meeting Harry, the gentleman who own the small café down in London, the English nation wondered how he was able to go through a day without the man's company.

**4\. Improvement**

'His scones have improved,' was the similar thought that ran through the minds of Matthew and Kevin who were visiting their mentor that lazy afternoon.

And they weren't kidding. The scones weren't burnt black, they were edible, and though it tasted bland, it was soft and chewy.

The personifications of Canada and Australia wondered what had made the English nation improve in his baking so much. After all, Arthur's baking skills has been abysmal at best for centuries.

**5\. Routine**

Arthur Kirkland always came around the "Selkie's Pot" every 1 in the afternoon (12 if he was lucky), always ordering the usual Earl Grey Tea (no sugar and a dash of milk) with a plateful of chocolate éclairs and treacle tarts coupled with a long relaxing chat with the owner himself. By 2:30, Arthur would do his paperwork inside the café as the owner, Harry, would begin filling delivery orders. Once 7 o'clock begins rolling in, the café would start emptying and Harry, ever the gentleman, would invite Arthur out to dinner or to stay a little longer as Harry prepares them a meal. At last, the evening would fall upon them and Arthur would be forced back home, making Harry offer the blond Englishman a ride home even though he had a chauffeur waiting outside.

Their meetings were like clockwork, something that happened without thought and without fail. And yet they were looked forward to and greatly enjoyed.

Harry and Arthur didn't know which direction their relationship was heading but so far they weren't opposed to it.

* * *

  **(Entry 2)**

**6\. Time**

Harry was a busy person, no doubt about that. He had a lot of paperwork waiting for him on his desk every time he came back home (or oftentimes, it multiplied if he turned away for a second), a lot of interview requests from various newspaper publications (when will he ever stop being news to these people?), and meetings with the Minister, the Headmaster/Headmistress, and the foreign dignitaries of different magical being councils. Yet though he was swamped with work, he always had time to open up his little café to let other people in and _relax_ (even if he himself doesn't get to). And now, spending time with a man who brought a semblance of peace in his somewhat chaotic life, he found it worth every single second.

**7\. Change**

There was a change in England that many nations missed and only Kaoru (Hong Kong) noticed – it was the new twinkle in the Brit's eyes.

Many didn't know it (and if they did, they never really understood it well) but the most truthful emotions Arthur felt were best portrayed through his bright emerald eyes – the hurt whenever he glanced at his former colonies, the fondness when he looks at his island siblings, the amusement when he bickers with France or Spain… Hong Kong had exploited the saying 'the eyes are the windows to your soul' to a science.

He didn't know whether he should be sad that he didn't contribute to his father-figure's new happiness or congratulate whoever placed it there.

**8\. Encouragement**

"You know you're practically immortal, right?" Shin said offhandedly one evening.

Harry rolled his eyes, pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and then returned to reading the documents piled on his desk.

Shin took this as an 'of course I know, you told me that' and continued.

"Well, as someone who's concerned of your nonexistent love life, I'd be glad to tell you that Mr. Kirkland is immortal too in another circumstance." The Death God ignored his "Master's" sputtering. "So you should stop beating around the bush and ask him out already."

Harry more or less turned into a cherry.

**9\. Date**

Their walk through the park was entertaining (who wouldn't find Harry's accidental fall into the fountain entertaining?), their dinner out in a 4-star semi-formal restaurant was exquisite (though England found their wine lacking, but what can you do?), and their stargazing by the meadow much appreciated. But the one part of their date that Arthur couldn't and _wouldn't_ forget was the part where Harry had walked him home, gave him a mind-blowing kiss, and said the 2 most powerfully romantic words that cemented the British nation's feelings for the seemingly mortal raven head.

"Be mine."

He couldn't say no.

**10\. Discoveries**

Two worlds had opened for both men – the world of magic and _literally_ the world.

To discover that magic had a society of its own or that nations actually had their own anthropomorphic forms was no less surprising when they had found how important both men's role was in their respective worlds. To think that they had considered one another as simple ordinary yet busy men.

And yet their thoughts on one another hadn't changed. He was 'just Harry' and the other 'just Arthur'. And it was wonderful.

* * *

  **(Entry 3)**

**11\. Secrets**

There were no secrets between Harry and Arthur since they started dating. It could be said that they knew each other so well that they could write a 3-inch tome about each other's lives (that doesn't include their extensive history which in Arthur's case will have to be published by volume). Their lives behind their facade of their supposed "normalcy" were no exception.

So when a small snidget (Harry's avian familiar after Hedwig) flew into the manor holding a bunch of letters for Harry and documents on England's economy for Arthur one peaceful afternoon, they simply blinked at the "oddity" of it all and went on with their life as if it weren't that much different from the mundanes'.

To them, that was normal.

**12\. Hidden**

Everyone knew that Harry James Potter was the untouchable, number one most desired bachelor of the Wizarding World (and if he tried, probably in the non-magical world too) that not even Ginny Weasley (now Creevey), the one they had thought would end up with the man, could reach out to him heart, mind and soul. And no matter the stalker-ish information various publications had on him, no one knew Harry Potter personally, not even Ron and Hermione (not to an extent of a lover, at least).

Well, that's what they knew. They didn't know that someone had already captured his heart, invaded his thoughts, held his soul and shared his bed – someone had already owned his entire being.

Harry Potter was madly in love…and it was happening right under their noses.

**13\. Bonding**

Arthur has never been good with cooking. Maybe before his food had been edible (how can you explain how his ex-colonies had survived long ago?), but since the emotional roller coasters he had gone through during Alfred's American Revolution and, soon after, the World Wars, his magic (little yet potent) had become unstable, overflowing into his cooking and messing them up (this would also probably explain why most of his attempts at magic are often met with failure).

"Relax, Arthur…" Harry murmured, placing his large _warm_ callous hands over the blond Brit's. "You're cutting it a bit too thickly. Keep a steady hand on the knife and cut it like…this. You're doing fine, Arthur. Don't worry – I will _always_ be behind you."

He knew that the café owner was talking about the food, about his cooking, but he couldn't help but take it another way and blushed lightly. Despite that, his magic calmed and stopped flowing into the knife that was shaking in his encompassed hand.

Harry grinned, squeezing the small hand in his larger palm. "You're getting there, Arthur."

**14\. Nearly**

Alfred always invaded Arthur's home without warning or remorse. Be it for a sudden film-viewing or just pulling the Brit into one of his shenanigans (he did **not** want to "unveil the truth of Ronald McDonald" any more, thank you very much), the insufferable Yank would do it without fail! It was annoying, sudden and rude; something that Arthur always told the American. But today Arthur had forgotten about that little fact.

That was why when he had entered his home after his daily dose of Harry, he was surprised to see his former colony sitting morosely on his living room couch, legs folded to his chest and arms wrapped around his knees, baby blue eyes blankly watching a zombie munch on a woman's head (a scene that would normally leave the larger male screaming in fear).

"Where were you?" came Alfred's strangely monotonous voice.

Arthur grimaced. How can he get out of this one…?

**15\. Forbidden**

Nations (or the personification of the nations if you want to be technical about it) were forbidden to have relationships with normal humans. First, it was because they had a large international secret to keep a.k.a. them being not normal human beings at all. Second was because they were somewhat immortal! How could you hide the apparent un-aging faces they possessed despite 30 years having passed? Third was because of the dangerous emotional attachments. If you think that the death of your national hero was bad enough, how about the _inevitable_ death of a human personally closer to their hearts?

Then again, Harry wasn't a normal human being. And neither was he mortal.

* * *

**(Entry 4)**

**16\. Ignore**

Ever since becoming a sought-after celebrity, Harry Potter had learnt to ignore a number of people: the hounding paparazzi, the rabid fanboys and fangirls, butt-kissing politicians, seedy admirers, and manipulative people in power. But the one category he could never seem to turn his attention away from was his numerous godsons and goddaughters – namely Teddy, Hugo, Rose, Scorpius (yes, Draco Malfoy's son), Victoire, Louis, Penny (Percy and Penelope's daughter), Fred, Molly, Denise (Ginny and Dennis's daughter), and Lily (Charlie and Oliver Weasley née Wood's adopted daughter).

Yet when he looked into their curious eyes (so much different and a lot less effective than when they were 4), Harry agreed that yes, there was a first time for everything.

**17\. Flowers**

Harry was an affection-deprived child. It was evident in his undying loyalty to his friends and family and his persistence in giving them all he had. Even after having proverbially cut himself off from the Wizarding World that kept on demanding him to become their icon of a "Light Lord" (especially since Dumbledore was gone), he continued to dote on any leftover connection he had in the magical society.

That was why it wasn't strange to see the seemingly 25-year-old man arrange a basket of flowers one afternoon. What _was_ strange however was the kitten he placed in the bed of English roses and a small roll of parchment no doubt filled with love-fueled words.

Arthur better be prepared – flowers and kittens weren't the only things Harry was gonna give him.

**18\. Brothers**

Brothers were a pain, that Arthur opined one 'happy family reunion'. They were hounding him with rather personal questions, inquiring of his constant disappearances and his new belongings (his little kitten was snoozing on Collin's lap and the beautiful English roses were standing proudly in an ornate vase in the parlor). But Arthur kept his lips zipped. He wasn't going to let his (secretly overprotective) brothers get a hold of his (surprisingly romantic) boyfriend.

Not to mention that he was rather selfish of his lover.

**19\. Kitten**

Iggy, the little Scottish Fold kitten, was a loveable little thing. He was white with patches of light brown fur, one being situated as a spot around his right eye. The funny thing about the little feline was the characteristic "eyebrows" above his exotic green eyes and a personality that was eerily similar to Arthur's – tamed, prideful, cautious and affectionate (all-in-all, Kiku's definition of a tsundere).

Harry had too much fun naming the little thing but Arthur accepted the new addition to their family pretty well.

**20\. Two**

Gift number two came nearly a few weeks after his kitten (which was more of a cat now than a kitten). Once again, the small gift was surrounded by flowers (only this time, they were red and purple gladioluses*), all of which were glistening with morning dew. It was a small expensive-looking (well, it didn't just _look_ expensive) watch, platinum with obsidian frames and what looked like runes engraved in silvery inlay. It fit his wrist perfect, not too loose and not too tight.

'Really. Harry has too much time if he's buying me expensive gifts,' the blond man thought to himself. Arthur needed to remedy that. Preferably tonight. And the following evenings.

* * *

**(Entry 5)**

**21.** **Gifts**

Harry was anything but a poor man. Sure his deplorable childhood didn't reflect his current wealth, but then again he didn't really live with the most generous people back then.

His wealth was nothing to scoff at. It was said that the Potters was right below the Blacks and the Malfoys in terms of wealth but in case everyone had forgotten, the Malfoy and Black fortunes have been used to fund Voldemort's dark regime. Add to the fact that the Potter riches hadn't really been used for anything but investments and expansion of businesses (imagine the interest they've garnered for the past few centuries!) and that the Potters were apparently financially independent people, you've got mountains of gold the size of Mt. Everest gathering dust in 5 to 7 vaults thousands of miles under the ground.

That was why buying gifts didn't seem strange for Harry. And besides, the expensive gifts he gave weren't nearly as precious or as priceless as the loyalty and friendship and trust he received from his precious people.

He never really thought that this was repayment for giving Arthur one of his father's most prized trinkets gifted to him by Harry's mother. And frankly, Harry liked the…gratifying way…Arthur was showing his appreciation.

**22\. Apart**

Harry and Arthur have never been apart for longer than a day since becoming a couple. The upcoming World Meeting would surely prove to be a test of epic proportions on both emotionally starved Brits.

But then again he wasn't called the Vanquisher and his lover the Great British Empire for nothing.

So what do these two powerful, great and certainly manly men do before Arthur's departure for Belgium?

Snuggle under the sheets below the starry sky, of course.

**23\. Annoying**

The week-long meeting was…entertaining to say the least. It was no doubt one of the most annoying ones too (since they hardly had anything done).

Iggy (his kitten so eerily similar to him (wonder where Harry got the loveable Scottish Fold)) had taken a liking to following Arthur around to the point that the little kitty would risk walking down a busy road to get to the blond man, giving Arthur no choice but to let the feline take residence in his messy locks whenever he went out.

This little change was greatly noted by many of the (more childish especially) nations, more intent with playing with the unresponsive cat than listening to their bi-annual reports. Arthur though tactfully dodged the prying questions of the more mature and suspicious nations, vaguely answering their uncomfortable inquiries that didn't completely quell their curiosities.

And he didn't even have Harry to comfort him.

It was going to be a long 168 hours.

 **24.** **Call**

Arthur knew that the Wizarding World was a very backwards society, far behind in terms of science and technology. Sure he wanted the ways of the old to come back but the one thing he appreciated the most about modern technology is how quick long distance communication was. But despite Harry living the muggle life, he was still very much a wizard.

A very powerful wizard whose magic is so potent, it shortcuts any gadget he's ever tried (bar light bulbs (Arthur didn't know why it was so; it just was)).

It saddened Arthur that he couldn't even talk to his boyfriend even with the existence of helpful technology.

That was why it surprised him to receive an anonymous call from a familiar voice.

"Hello, love."

**25\. Relaxation**

Shin was unlike many of the other minor gods – he was fun-loving, mischievous and as sly as a fox compared to some of the deities' stoic, prideful, having-a-ten-foot-pole-shoved-up-your-ass kind of attitude. But the one thing that sets the death god apart from the other stick-in-the-muds was that he _liked_ to relax – to disguise himself as a mortal, walk around the busy streets of cities and hang around the humans. He _liked_ being something other than an all-powerful deity.

That was why, as he looked at Harry doing some pencil pushing, he **liked** being the boss.

 

 


	2. Entries 6 to 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the insanity continues, with our protagonists just going about their day, oblivious to what is really happening around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Entries 6 to 10 commencing~ Those are drabbles 26 to 50!!
> 
> Hope this is okay. And if any of you have any comments on the writing style, please tell me. :) I have a really weird writing style, I admit, because I type in what I think (that's how I also really talk in real life, with tons of inserted comments and hundreds of non-sequitur). If it's not up to your style, I'm sorry!

**(Entry 6)**

**26.** **Snack**

Arthur never failed to eat anything Harry makes since meeting his emerald-eyed lover. His meals, his pastries, and his sweets – it wasn't just that they were delicious; it was also because they were made by the man he loved and that they were made for _him_.

It was funny really that the things the blond Brit loved receiving most from the powerful wizard were, of course, the unconditional love and the sweet nothings that had brought them closer together.

**27.** **Impossible**

It was…impossible. It should never have existed considering the circumstances. How was it that- that _thing_ continues to tauntingly sit on the middle of the plate, half-eaten by a gluttonous yet disbelieving Yank who was surrounded by equally disbelieving nations? How was it not charcoal black? Smelling like burnt stone? Cracking like weak clay? Why did it look so appetizing? Taste so delicious? Be so unlike England's usual attempts at cooking?

What was _going on_?!

**28.** **Start**

It was somehow slipped (we all known which burger-loving nation to blame) that England's baking had ( _finally_ ) evolved into something **other** than burnt lumps of charcoal and became a pastry rivaling even France's. Perplexed as they were to admit it, they can't deny the miracle of the heavenly taste as they bit into the strawberry scones a few of them had forced the personification of the United Kingdom to bring since finding out.

England _had_ become a good baker.

Embarrassed by all the praise they're giving him (a nice change from the usual, really), Arthur had to confess of the lessons he took from "some nondescript café" back in London.

He didn't know it but that was the confession that began turning the gears of curiosity.

**29\. Introduction**

Leaky Cauldron was a favorite haunt of many witches and wizards. Though it's not exactly the cleanest and most updated pub in the world, it was without a doubt a well-known tourist spot in magical London as it was more than just a pub, it was also the entrance to the magical streets of Diagon Alley.

Selkie's Pot on the other hand was small, simple and known only to a loyal few. It didn't attract many customers but that was alright as it was more of a hobby than a business for Harry. It sold one of the best teas and confectioneries anyone could ever ask for. And anyone who knew of the café selfishly kept its existence from others.

Harry thought that Selkie's Pot would always be an anonymous little café. That was until he saw a red-eyed albino enter through the café's doors.

"Is this place ready for the awesome me?"

**30\. Howard**

Loveable young Howard was a very loyal PA to one Arthur Kirkland. Whatever his nation would want him to do; he would do so without fail. His family had been serving "Master Kirkland" for centuries now, being supported and protected by the blond Englishman. You could say that they have been vassals to their nation since the name "England" was established.

This was why Howard's loyalty was infallible – his family owed so much to the seemingly young male. But there had only been one instance in which Howard had in a sense betrayed his nation: the young male never really told the blond Brit where he got the new tea blends from. Like any other customer from Selkie's Pot, he selfishly kept the knowledge of the café's existence from the others.

That didn't mean he couldn't push his employer to discover it on his own though.

* * *

  **(Entry 7)**

**31\. Concern**

Teddy loved his godfather to bits. There hasn't been a day since the 33-year-old metamorphagus wouldn't think about his un-aging caretaker. The man who helped in raising him had sacrificed many things in his life just for a semblance of peace, most not for himself. His godfather was a loner though, preferring the confines of his home than mingle with anyone (bar his friends and family of course). He had never sought for a life partner nor made a move to actually socialize with others outside of his tight circle of friends and that worried the metamorphagus Lupin greatly.

He didn't want his 'old man' living a life of a hermit, after all.

That was why it was his self-proclaimed duty to search for someone for his surrogate father.

If he had used his nose though (a werewolf enhancement left by his biological father), he wouldn't have any reason to worry.

(And he may turn a bit more than just a little red at the amount of action his 'old man' was getting…all around the house…)

**32\. Success**

Harry James Potter was actually brighter than what most people thought he was. For so long, he had to suppress his natural intelligence in fear of the punishments his "uncle" would serve (it was difficult trying to be dumber than Dudley who was already at the bottom of the rankings) that it came so easily to him to downplay his abilities.

With his reputation as an average jock while in Hogwarts, no one would suspect that he had become an Unspeakable after working for the Auror Corps for 10 years. And most especially, no one would believe him if he said that he was the one who made the rune that allowed magic to coexist with electricity.

Another successful dodge from fame, that was.

**33.** **Typical**

Arthur's Earl Grey lay cold in its cup as he indulged in combing his fingers through the raven locks of his lover who was unashamedly purring at the action. They had the café all to themselves for that afternoon, an unofficial celebration to Arthur's return from his week-long meeting in France. The peaceful ambiance that permeated the small shop could have easily lulled them to sleep had Iggy not meowed, breaking the silence.

The personification of England chuckled. "That's our cue."

Harry's grin only served to amuse the blond man more as he sat up and caught Arthur's lips with his own.

"I got you a cat to loosen up," Harry joked just as they finished their impromptu tongue hockey. "Turns out little Iggy's as uptight as you."

An admonishing slap was passed before laughter rang throughout the little café, becoming louder when said feline meowed as though indignant.

It was another typical day for the two Englishmen.

**34\. Wishing**

Diagon Alley was every bit as amazing as Harry described it as.

Harry's intervention with the Ministry's laws had abolished many of the stereotyping of magic, allowing so many magical beings/creatures/races to mingle with the human magicals. Even centaurs, who usually chose to isolate themselves from others, took the opportunity to walk down the magical streets of the Alley. Goblins could be seen haggling with shopkeepers, no longer confined in their marble banks. Fairies and pixies flew overhead the grounded beings. Crups and baby gryffons prowled alongside their owners. The air shimmered with subtle magic while the wards _glowed_ with power.

Arthur wished he represented magical Britain. Then he could hide away from the rest of the world and be with Harry without fearing for his sanity.

**35.** **Undying**

It's been a month since the English roses first appeared in Arty's living room and Scott is wondering how they could still be alive. The Scottish man knew they were real and he was also sure that they were the same bunch of roses that his brother had first received… So how could they not be wilting?

* * *

**(Entry 8)**

**36\. Godchildren**

It wasn't a secret that their Uncle Harry was a favorite choice to be a godfather. After all, a doting, family-loving and protective guy like him isn't easy to find (and you wonder why he's the voted number one bachelor of the Wizarding World?). Lucky that they're close to him, right? And lucky that he's immortal too, right?

It was sad really that he'll live on while his own godchildren outlive him. But who else could they trust to take care of their children once they're gone?

It was an unofficial tradition but their Uncle Harry will most likely be the godfather to all the generations of their family. A strange legacy to pass onto their descendants, but it was the perfect one for both their children and their uncle.

**37\. Vacation**

He was living the good life, no work, no responsibilities and _definitely_ no need to look out for possible souls that need reaping.

It was nice to have an extended vacation in the Bahamas.

It was even nicer to have a minion- uh, I mean, a _friend_ help you with your paperwork.

… Who was he kidding? He absolutely _loved_ being Harry's freelance "consultant" on all things concerning death. And to think he used to dislike the thought of having a "master".

**38.** **Strange**

Norway knew magic, that the other Nordic countries already agreed at (doesn't stop Denmark from annoying Norge anyway even with the threat of being turned into a troll). Unlike England though, Norway didn't go around shouting about unseen magical creatures, making him appear like a loon that escaped from a nuthouse. He was more reserved, silent and generally unassuming (until he snaps that is).

But what was strange was that nowadays, England was the same – too silent, too collected and too patient. He didn't even respond when France purposely tried to rile up the Brit (and he really _was_ a hothead no matter how much of a 'gentleman' he claims to be).

It was strange and greatly suspicious.

**39.** **Advantages**

There were advantages being a faithful colony of England.

One was that any political and/or economic problems all fell under England's responsibility.

Second was that you didn't have to stress over meetings that never seemed to do anything.

And third was just a recent advantage – since England began improving in terms of cooking, eating his meals turned more into a reward than a punishment.

(Actually, a lot of the countries used to consider eating England's cooking as some form of torture and have actually contemplated in using such a method for interrogation. That was _before_ England had gotten better at cooking, of course.)

So…yeah. For once, Sealand considered himself… _entitled_ to "jerk England's" cupcakes.

**40.** **Sentimental**

A month after Harry had sent him the wristwatch, Arthur nearly sighed in relief. Keyword: _nearly_. Arthur, as flattered as he was being showered by gifts, always thought that it was ridiculous being given so much stuff (doesn't stop him from liking them though). But of course, Harry –being a stubborn and utterly too generous man– wasn't about to stop that quickly. It was why it was no surprise to see a familiar basket of flowers sitting on the front of his porch step. And this time the gift came in the form of a beautiful little pendant.

It was silver with designs of vines and curls embedded on the frame, the crest inscribed with runes that glowed with underlying power. When he opened the little trinket, it revealed a small picture of Harry and him, smiling serenely at the camera, Harry's arms wrapped around Arthur's shoulder while the fountain behind them spewed crystal clear water. And suddenly the picture moved, Harry pulling Arthur closer as he deposited a kiss onto the blond Brit's forehead while the Arthur in the picture reddened and then jokingly pushed Harry away. Behind them, the fountain spewed the words " _In perpetuum et unum diem_ " that twirled around the couple in the moving photo until it fell back into the fountain.

For once, Arthur didn't mind the expensive gift.

* * *

**(Entry 9)**

**41\. Spy**

Gilbert Beilschmidt was a strange customer in Selkie's Pot. He always ordered food enough for ate a relatively heavy meal when he dines in and shares a bit of it with his rather tamed chick (a Prussian eagle fledgling perhaps?) which he narcissistically named Gilbird. He always changes orders, never really having a preference for anything in the menu and spends most of his time walking around the little café, looking in every nook and cranny.

Harry would have painted this guy off as any ordinary stranger with his little oddities…if he hadn't notice the German's ("Hey! I'm Prussian!" said albino growled; the author just chuckled) eyes wandering speculatively and his rather powerful obsessing with texting as he does so.

(If this really was a recon mission, it was a poorly done one. Harry was a war veteran in a war where oftentimes the walls _did_ have ears and physical attempts at spying has long since been obsolete, not to mention that he was an Unspeakable – witches and wizards trained to even _destroy_ countries if only to protect what valuable information they were able to gather from magic's mysteries. He didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed at the albino's seemingly inconspicuous spying.)

The Master of Death would have to keep an eye on this one.

**41\. Date**

The first time Harry had asked Arthur out on a date, he had been more than a little nervous; he was utterly _terrified_. Outside of Arthur's cooking lessons, Harry had never really been… _intimately_ alone with the man. And the fact that all his previous attempts at dating were just pathetically pitiful (his last one being with a no-faced man who, after getting ridiculously full of himself after just one date, thought he could bag " _the_ Harry Potter" to be his husband), Harry didn't have high confidence on his dating skill.

But when he saw Arthur walk out of the manor, wearing something other than the formal clothes he usually wore (he was in an adorably large sweater that when past his hips and –Merlin forbid it– skin tight jeans that just showed his delectably firm bum– uh…ahem), all doubt flew out of his mind. He knew he could do this. He _had_ to.

**43\. Compromise**

Arthur avoids spending most of his free afternoons at the Selkie's Pot since the personification of the one mighty Prussian Empire had started frequenting the café. Nowadays, he would spend it with Harry who would take a break of manning the shop (he often hired some hands on such moments) just so he could feed Arthur the delicious treats he had prepared. They would make an impromptu picnic in the meadow behind Arthur's home, tranquilly sharing their time with the magical creatures that occasionally visited. Once the 2 hour mark was up however, Harry would reluctantly leave to get back to manning the café, but not before leaving his lover a mind-scrambling kiss that debauched him to the point of sin.

If this was what Arthur got every time Harry would leave, he wouldn't mind this new arrangement.

**44\. Kids**

Arthur knew that the café didn't attract a lot of customers as it should (though honestly, Arthur was glad it didn't because it meant he could spend more time with Harry – selfish, he knows but he was entitled to being selfish once in a while) but he never considered the shop to be (excuse the oxymoron) privately popular to a particular establishment, more specifically to the local orphanage a few blocks down.

Now, anyone who knew Arthur well could tell that the Englishman _loved_ kids. If nations (or _male_ nations for that matter) could get pregnant –and if he didn't have any class– he would have just slept with anyone to get what he wanted.

That was why when the children from Wool's Orphanage just streamed in, laughing and chattering excitedly, it wasn't surprising to see the blond nation having more fun than what his real age should allow.

**45\. Orion**

Orion was unlike many of the other children in the orphanage. _Weird_ stuff happened around him all the time (well, not _all_ the time but they did). It was why a lot of the other crueler kids bullied him and why most of the caretakers are reluctant to spend time with him.

Going to the café called Sell…keys (?) Pot was the only highlight of his stay in the orphanage ever since it had opened. The owner Mr. Potter (he still wouldn't call the adult "Harry" no matter how much the man insisted – it would be rude) was a kind man and would let Orion hide out in the shop whenever he was being chased by his bullies. Oftentimes he would mislead his pursuers away from the shop and then tend to any of the bruises and scratches that Orion got from them. Other times, he would personally take Orion out and talk to the other caretakers in the orphanage to discipline the rowdy children. And Mr. Potter never really brought it up between them, preferring to talk about lighter topics, giving him an extra slice of his favorite chocolate chiffon cake, sitting next to him whenever he had time in between orders, always looking at him with an understanding glint in his eye (but that was impossible; Mr. Potter was too nice to have been bullied).

Orion wished he had a dad like Mr. Potter. But that was all wishful thinking to him, really. Who would ever like a _weirdo_ like him?

* * *

  **(Entry 10)**

**46\. Cared**

Scotland loved his brothers; this was undeniable despite what other people witness. Sure he always appeared to be a jerk around them, but it was his awkward way of showing them he cared and all his siblings understood that (even though it wasn't exactly the most favorable way of showing affection). Their mum, Brittania, had done well in raising him to be a protective and honorable young man that was for certain, but as she was often too strict and too domineering, he ended up not knowing how to display his real emotions. (This also kinda explains why "little Artie" was such a "tsundere".)

That was why Wales knew that his brother was _very_ concerned for their youngest sibling England when he saw the redheaded male catch the usually refined Englishman in a rather unescapable (and choking to a mortal) headlock. And if Scott, who was usually confident in the way his siblings handled problems, was concerned, then it might be something that they _should_ be worried about.

**47\. Imported**

It was no secret that Italy was rather fashionable. A lot of the things loveable little Feliciano imported to other countries were worth every sing dollar/yuan/pound/euro/ruble/etc. It was no wonder really. Feliciano was without a doubt an artistic little fella. Beauty never missed his wonder-filled eyes.

It was because of his ever assessing, attention-to-beauty eyes that he noticed England's watch during the week-long World Meeting. He may have been busy playing (when he really should be listening to the meeting) with the little kitten that kept following England around (he wondered what the _gattino_ 's name was) but he didn't miss the beautifully crafted wristwatch.

And it wasn't designed in any brand he knew. So where did England get it?

**48\. Argument**

The biggest fight Harry and Arthur had since the beginning of their relationship nearly 6 months ago was one of the strangest fights anyone could ever think of.

"No! He'd have _my_ eyes and _your_ hair!"

"Arthur, we both have messy hair and green eyes. What difference does it make?"

"It _does_ , Harry! Your eyes are a darker green than mine and obviously my hair is messier!"

"… Well, don't _you_ pay attention to details."

Blush. "O-Of course!" Half-hearted glare. "It's rather noticeable really!"

"Well, I'll just have to study you again to see if it's true, won't I? Now, let's see here… This curve of your lips is also fuller than mine… And the way you shiver when I hold you like this…"

"Harry! No! Don't you– Mmph! Hnnghh… Ah! Don't st– Wait! T-The–"

"Locked and silenced, love. Now, where were we?"

**49\. Kisses**

Arthur, Harry noticed, had a habit of biting his lower lip if he was thinking hard about something just as Arthur had noticed that Harry unconsciously rubbed the back of his head when he was nervous. Now they had new habits that was complementary to the ones they've noticed, like how Harry would gently bite on the same lip Arthur did or like how Arthur kept gripping onto the same messy locks Harry kept rubbing whenever they… Well, you know.

**50\. Unrequited**

Howard didn't know just _when_ he had a crush on the kind and giving Mr. Potter but as soon as he found out that the young baker was in love with Master Kirkland, he got over said crush.

He knew Mr. Potter was by no means a normal man (I mean, he _works_ for the personification of his country for Christ's sake; he knows what's normal and not). But he also knew that he wasn't the one for him. Besides, Master Kirkland needed someone as generous and caring as Mr. Potter. Howard was just happy for both of them even though it had hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some references:  
> *In perpetuum et unum diem - "Forever and a day"
> 
> Fanfiction hell has also stated that rare pairings such as Howard/Louis has been conceived by this weird a** sh*t of a fic.
> 
> But, in contrast to that, I have no idea how the hell to write a lemon fic. Or even smut. Sooooo...contend with all these teases and little drops of lime.


	3. Entries 11 to 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens but not really???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entries 51 to 75 are here!!
> 
> So here we have ScorRose, because Albus Severus does not exist in this story, with Harry being our beloved bachelor (until he met England, that is) and so Scorpius will have to be paired up with our lovely HP Next Gen redheaded Granger.

**(Entry 11)**

**51\. Absent**

Scorpius and Rose (the unorthodox couple of the century as most people would say) popped up one morning in their godfather Harry's manor to bring him the good news – they were getting married! Unfortunately, when they scoured the large house (more like manor really despite their godfather's humble rebukes) for their estranged uncle-figure, they came up empty-handed.

"Scor, where do you think Uncle Harry is?" Rose asked her fiancé. "He doesn't have anything important to do on Sundays, does he?"

The Malfoy Heir-soon-to-be-Head shrugged noncommittally at the brunette Weasley. "All I know is that, when I checked his office, his paperwork was all done. And we know his café is closed on Sundays."

"Curiouser and curiouser."

What was their Uncle Harry hiding?

**52\. Company**

It was a lazy afternoon for one little cat who had seen his humans (yes, _his_ humans; as if the two-legs own _him_ ) stumble into his blond human's bedroom, no doubt mating again (do they _ever_ get tired of doing that?).

Frankly, Iggy was getting tired of just lazing around in his humans' nest. He needed something to do other than watch his two humans. They were such kittens, both of them.

"Meow."

Iggy looked out the window. A gorgeous ebony Burmilia stared at him with emerald eyes. Where had he seen this one before…?

**53\. Potential**

There was something… _special_ about little Orion. Not because he was cleverer than all the other orphans that came to visit Selkie's Pot weekly nor was it because he acted more mature than his apparent age.

It was because of the glint in his eyes that spoke of loneliness, of determination to be strong for oneself, of faith in the world that had continuously let him down. It reminded the two adult Brits of themselves…and it made him _special_ to them.

That was why, whenever the young 5-year-old entered the café, sitting in the corner of the room away from the other kids, they couldn't help but keep him company and treat him the way every child should be treated, with care and understanding.

 **54.** **Nicknames**

"Hey old man!"

Harry didn't even have to look up to know who spoke to him. "Hello to you too, Teddy Bear."

"Dammit, old man! When are you _ever_ going to stop calling me that?" the metamorphagus laughed.

His godfather grinned. "Once somebody else starts calling you that too. Preferably someone you're planning on marrying."

"Is that why you stopped calling Scorpius 'Scorpy' and Rose 'Thorns'?"

"Nope," Harry said, popping the 'p'. "They made a deal with me. I get to have their firstborn child the moment he or she is born. Obviously."

"Really, old man?" Teddy commented dryly, raising his brow.

Harry couldn't keep his straight face for too long – he laughed. "Of course not, Teddy Bear. Now, when are _you_ gonna stop calling _me_ 'old man', huh? I'm not that old, you know."

"Once _you_ find someone _you're_ going to marry," the dragon tamer shot back, turning the tables.

The immortal wizard grinned. "I'll see what I can do."

**55\. Approval**

Stella, the beautiful Pegasus that frequented Arthur's manor, liked the human Harry. He was kind, generous, compassionate, noble and loving, perfect for her foal Arthur (who wasn't really a foal anymore since finding him lost in the forest nearly 3 millennia ago). He also had the same shining beauty within him that attracted many of the fairies and nymphs to him, not to mention many of the other rarely seen creatures like the unicorns and the phoenixes (and no, Stella wasn't talking about magic; it was just…something _more_ ).

This Harry was a very nice man. Stella approved!

* * *

**(Entry 12)**

**56\. Coincidence**

Matthew Williams had always made it a habit to visit his mentor once in a while ever since he had moved out after being granted his independence. Usually, he'd make it so that all the other ex-colonies of England could come with him, but today was an exemption. More often than not, Matthew went to visit Arthur on his own, buying a gift (often a cake or a box of cookie; he loves the man like a father but before his sudden improvement in cooking –or baking in this instance– his cooking was _lethal_ ) from a nearby store.

It was unfortunate however when the bakery he often bought said gifts showed that they were closed down for renovation for the next 2 months. Where was he going to buy his gifts now?

And that's when he saw it.

Selkie's Pot.

**57\. Mate**

When Arthur first saw the ebony cat hang around his manor, he never thought much of it. When he saw said cat hang around his own Scottish Fold, he though 'Oh, Iggy made a friend' and left it at that. When he saw it start making itself at home however, grooming Iggy, fetching the morning mail and acting like a guard dog whenever Arthur and Iggy left the manor, he decided to officially adopt said cat and named him Scar (after seeing a long jagged scar running down the flank of his left leg).

If he saw Scar cuddling with Iggy in front of the fireplace every evening, he made no mention of it.

**58\. Flirt**

"Hi! Welcome to Selkie's Pot. May I take your order?"

Howard stared, looking at the (very handsome) young man working behind the counter.

When England's PA didn't reply immediately, the male raised a sculpted brow questioningly at him. "Sir?"

"Oh! Uh…" the raven headed man stuttered. "A double shot of mocha espresso please. And a slice of– of red velvet to go."

The new employee gave him a winning smile. "Good choice. Be right up." When he saw Howard reach for his wallet, he stopped him. "No pay. It's on the house. I insist."

Howard stared at the man with shock coloring his features (and was it strange that he felt a flash of dé ja vu?). "Can you _do_ that? Mr. Potter might fire you if you did!"

The man snorted, brushing away a stray lock of strawberry blond hair from his eyes. "Please. Like Uncle Harry would do that. I know he himself does that often so he'd be a hypocrite if I did the same. Besides, I'm only working here for today as a favor so it's not like he really _can_ fire me. And I _am_ his godson. He won't just throw me out because I'm being me."

Howard's jaw dropped even further. "You're his _godson_? B-But Mr. Potter doesn't look past his late 20's!"

The strawberry blond man smirked, hazelnut eyes twinkling with mischief. "Yes, he _does_ look rather young, doesn't he? The name's Weasley, by the way. Louis Weasley. And what's yours, beautiful?"

**59\. Compliments**

Harry always said that Arthur was a very handsome man, a compliment that the Brit would always vehemently deny. The human nation would always say that his eyebrows were always too thick, that his hair was too messy, that he was too thin, and that the scars that scattered around his body were disfiguring.

But Harry would always say otherwise. The Potter Head would retort that his eyebrows were sexy and attractive, that his tousled hair always gave him that 'just-been-thoroughly-shagged-really- _really_ -well' kind of look, that he was lean and easy to wrap his arms around on, and that the scars were trophies of survival, displaying his infallible strength.

Now, Harry had taken to calling him many embarrassing names ('Sexy', 'Beautiful' and 'Kitten' to name a few) until Arthur would stop looking down at himself. And so far, it seemed to be working, if Arthur's growing boldness was any indication.

**60\. Magic**

Orion rushed through the door before immediately finding shelter behind a large ornate desk.

Harry started, glancing up from where he had been so absorbed from reading his paperwork. Looking underneath his office desk, his emerald eyes met with Orion's crystal blue ones.

"Orion?!" the Master of Death yelped. "How'd you get in here?"

He didn't mention that he warded around his room. He doubts Orion would even know what he was talking about.

The young dirty blond boy trembled. "T-The other kids w-were chasing m-me inside the c-café… A-And they never entered your o-office before s-so… I'm s-sorry…"

Harry's shocked eyes softened. "Ah…"

'But he's seen the door before, even though it's warded against muggles. So that means…'

"Orion, do you know anything about _magic_?"

* * *

**(Entry 13)**

**61\. Cosplaying**

"…so I says to him 'You s-sir are-" –burp– "are a false imitash- imitays- copy of me' and then he says 'I'm jush plain coshplaying. Don't get yur knickersh in a twisht…' What the _hell_ is coshplaying?!"

Harry sighed. He was glad he got Arthur to stop drinking until he was beyond incoherent. Dealing with a melancholic drunk was not easy.

"Calm down, Shin. Let's get you to bed, shall we?"

"SHLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK! I AM DEATH AND I AM SHUR AS HELL NOT WEAK!"

"Of course, Shin. Whatever you say…"

**62\. Similarities**

Harry didn't know just when the new cat had started hanging around him but when he did, he realized just how eerily similar they were.

They both had midnight black hair (well, fur in the feline's case).

They both had the same shade of green eyes (as Arthur had pointed out, the attention-to-detail male out of the two of them).

They loved cuddling against their respective 'kittens' (or as Harry would love to call his, his sexy-as-hell minx).

Fuck. They even _yawned_ the same way!

And scarily enough, they both had a scar that highlighted how different they are from others (because Harry was sure that the Burmilia's scar wasn't just from any old scratch; it was a deep wound no doubt made from a different animal).

If Harry didn't know any better, he would have thought that Scar was his feline equivalent.

**63\. Knowing**

Francis Bonnefoy wasn't exactly Arthur's close friend but he was closer than the two arguing countries would let on, sometimes knowing more about the moody Brit than any of the other nations, including his ex-colonies (except maybe for the ever observant Matthew and the scarily perceptive Kaoru). Not to mention that he _is_ a country that acknowledges all the ranges of emotions of others (even though he doesn't act on them in the correct manner like any normal person).

But now he had his doubts. Because if he couldn't see just how _happy_ Arthur was nowadays, then how much does he really know about his 'Angleterre'?

**64\. Appreciate**

A meeting was coming up again, only now focusing on the Great Eight.

Sometimes, Arthur regretted ever becoming the British nation (not that he could control it but it was the thought that counts) what with all the time being one seems to take. But then he remembers that he never would have met Harry if he wasn't one to begin with. So he kept his mouth shut.

Arthur never bad-mouthed his existence from then on.

**65\. Boyfriend**

Victoire Molly Delacour-Weasley had too much hanging onto this that she could _not_ afford to fail.

"Come on… Come on!" she mumbled to herself, pulling out a large metal tray from the oven.

As soon as the soufflé touched the warm air of the open kitchen however, it deflated like a rejected applicant of the American Idol dressed down by Simon Cowell.

"Ugh!" the Veela-blooded female growled. "Why can't I get this right?!"

"Maybe you should ask Uncle Harry for some tips," her brother suggested as he leaned on the kitchen door jamb.

Victoire glared balefully at him. "Easy for you to say. I'm 33 years old and still can't bake a crumble while _you_ were just 'born with baking skills'!"

The only male of them 3 rolled his eyes at her in return. "Just go and ask already. I'm sure he won't mind. Besides, you might get to meet my boyfriend if you stop by at his café."

She gawked. "You have a _boyfriend_?!"

"Soon anyway," he replied, quite determined. "Pretty soon."

* * *

**(Entry 14)**

**66\. Naps**

/ _Comfortable?_ / Scar purred to his mate who snuggled up further into his body.

/ _Very,_ / was said cat's reply. / _Now shut up and let me sleep…_ /

If cats could chuckle, that was what Scar would have done. Instead, he affectionately licked the Scottish Fold's head before settling to take a nap next to his snoozing mate.

Behind them laying down on the couch, Arthur napped peacefully in Harry's arms.

**67\. Spark**

Patrick (or technically known as Ireland) was just as boorish as his brother Scotland but arguably as caring as his younger twin Neil – he just didn't know how to show his true emotions but despite that, he was one of the few people his brothers could rely on whenever they needed him.

That was why when he heard new from Collin (or Wales) that Scott was somewhat concerned of Arthur's behavior as of late, he was just foaming in the mouth to find out why.

It seemed that Arthur wasn't going to get any peace once his brothers came for a visit.

**68\. Twinge**

When Mr. Potter gave him a book on _Hogwarts: A History_ , he couldn't help but dive into it like a dehydrated man drinking water for the first time.

Just…the _relief_ that he wasn't actually a 'freak' like what the others from the orphanage kept calling him was enough to fuel his desire to know- to know _more_ about the world that brought fantasy to reality!

"Having fun reading that old book, 'Rion?"

Orion jumped at the voice but immediately flashed a smile when he saw who it was. "Yes, Mr. Potter! It's just so fascinating! Did you know that the decorative armors around the castle are actually a defense precaution if the castle is under siege?"

Mr. Potter chuckled. "You sound so much like my friend Hermione, you could be her son."

For some reason, it brought an ugly twinge in Orion's chest. He didn't know who this 'Hermione' was, but as much as he wanted to be adopted (and oh, how _long_ has he waited), he didn't want just _anyone_ to take him in. Call him picky but now it just didn't seem right to have just anyone as his parents.

'So who…?'

He glanced at Mr. Potter who gave one of the younger kids of the orphanage a slice of cheesecake.

**69\. Discovered**

Hermione Granger-Weasley had always been Harry's most trusted friend, advisor and sister. Her position was never relieved from her even after the war. That was why when her daughter had come to her to tell her of Rose's recent discoveries, Hermione took off from her office in the Ministry (youngest Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to be exact) as soon as her shift was done to confront the man she had considered her brother in all but blood.

When she arrived at his quaint cottage home however, she saw an unexpected sight.

"Harry, who is that?!"

**70\. Wary**

Scar raised his head to look out of the window when he had caught a yellow flash at the corner of his eye.

Iggy yawned. / _What happened?_ /

Scar narrowed his eyes. / _Thought I saw something from the window. A yellow bird, I think._ /

/ _It must be the dark headed human's companion, Snitch. Go back to sleep Scar._ / And with that, the Scottish Fold went back to sleep.

The Burmilia feline glared out of the window once more before spooning against his mate for a nap.

* * *

**(Entry 15)**

**71\. Psych**

Harassed. That was what Harry felt when Hermione removed one frustrated Prussian off of him.

Having been stalked by a man from the café right up to the front porch of his home, Harry was now more wary of the albino foreigner. He knew that the man was a nation – Arthur had described (in a rant) to him every one of the so called "mischievous kinds" and now knew how to spot them out in a crowd (Arthur was very detailed in saying what he wanted to say when it came to "those constant menaces") – but it didn't warrant the personification of the dissolved (yet strangely existent) Prussia to follow him home when he hadn't even done anything to the man.

As Hermione dragged away the indignant man who was screaming "I'm too awesome for this kind of treatment, woman!" away from him, Harry couldn't help but sigh in relief.

He was gonna start warding his home more seriously now.

**72\. Meeting**

Matthew Williams, the personification of Canada, looked around the small homey café with melancholic eyes, his mind wandering to earlier years when England would gather all his colonies to the front of the fireplace during the winter season, wrap all of them in hand-made wool blankets, and give them a cup of hot chocolate (when it came to beverages, England was no slouch), just listening to the empire's stories.

"Good afternoon, sir. May I help you?" a man said, pulling Matthew out of his happy colony days.

The male was tall, a few centimeters taller than the Canadian, had a swimmer's build, tousled midnight black hair, and glowing emerald eyes.

Matthew smiled genially. "Hi. Uhmm… Do you serve any pancakes after 10?"

**73\. Treatment**

If there was anything that Arthur loved the most about Harry, it was how the young[er] male treated every moment they spent together as though they were hard to come by and had to be cherished with selfish fervor. There were massages, and dinners, and gifts, and dares, and walks, and dances, and… Arthur had never felt so spoiled in a long, _long_ while.

They were simple things –small acts that a lot of people tend to take for granted– but to Arthur who saw how the love Harry had for him never wavered, saw them as heartfelt and romantic even if they sat around in his office, just leaning on each other with a cup of tea (prepared by yours truly) sitting on a table not too far away.

Better yet, that love kept growing. And it made those small acts more than simple.

**74\. Shock**

Harry wasn't surprised often. After all, after nearly having a heart attack when Shin had popped up in front of him to announce his new status as the Master of Death in full grim reaper regalia while he was taking a shower, nothing could surprise him much anymore. Sure, he may become indignant or embarrassed or flustered, but never caught off guard.

That was why it was a monumental moment for Louis Weasley to see his slack-jawed godfather stare at the man stuck to his side like a magnet, being all delectable with this red flush on his face (well, according to Louis; then again, he was biased).

Who knew all it took was for Louis to introduce his boyfriend Howard?

**75\. Paperwork**

Paperwork was the enemy of many great men, from the deadbeat employees who nary sleep a wink after a long day at work to the _kages_ of their respective villages in the fictional world of Naruto. Harry and Arthur were no exemptions to this.

The difference with them however was that they used these silent, undisturbed moments to bond, like the stress of multiple contracts/reports/financial statements/international correspondence/etc. didn't touch them in their little world of "me and you".

As Arthur would read through the stacks of paper sent to him by Howard in his usual seat in Selkie's Pot, Harry would seat himself in front of the blond Englishman, sending him a loving smile which Arthur would readily and easily return.

Paperwork was no more of a chore than an excuse to spend time with one another.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a failed attempt at cheap tension really. It was worth a try. Have to keep people on their toes, amirite??


	4. Entries 16 to 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normal shenanigans happen, explanations, and dragons. Because who doesn't want dragons???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles number 76 to 100~ After this, a PLOT DEVICE is inserted.
> 
> Also... Reminders:  
> "I have no idea what I'm doing." - dialogue  
> /I should seriously stop./ - animal speak (because arf meow hoot; amirite?)  
> [Last one, I promise.] - anything written

**(Entry 16)**

**76\. Worthy**

Some days were easy for Shin. Some were difficult.

But this? This was just plain _stressful_.

'You just _had_ to be the one worthy enough of becoming the Master of Death, hadn't you?' Shin thought to himself, looking down at a 25-year-old Harry Potter recollect all the Deathly Hallows after being told that they were safer in his care than being scattered anywhere where people with less than stellar intentions could come after them.

'…but how to tell you?'

Staring contemplatively at the "Vanquisher". While he was working? While he was sleeping? While he was taking a shower? Hey! Don't judge him. He's been bored of the same repetitive cycle of reaping souls; he had to get his entertainment _somewhere_.

Harry simply stored away the 3 legendary Hallows, unaware that his normal life wasn't staying normal.

**77\. Scar**

Scar could never forget the day he got his telltale scar that the blond human had named him after.

He was just a kitten then, at the cusp of his growth, when he had passed by the alleyway where a large rabid street dog was about to attack a box of abandoned pups and kittens.

People would expect that a small cat like him would lose to a large street dog, but gods be good, he was able to get the dog running with his tail between his legs (literally, too). Of course, defeating such a large and vicious opponent came with a price and it resulted in the large gash he had on the flank of his left hind leg.

Since then however, Scar was known as the cat no stray animal wanted to mess with.

**78\. Helpless**

America had never intentionally hurt England those years ago when the American Revolution was launched and he had gotten his independence from his mentor. All he wanted to do was become his own nation and grow strong enough to repay England for all those years he had lived under the Brit's care. He wanted to be strong for the both of them.

But how can he ever protect his ex-mentor if Arthur wouldn't let him?

**79\. Similarities**

It was…strange just how eerily similar Arthur's pastries tasted like to those in the café that Matthew had come to love visiting in his trips to England.

Could there be a connection?

…

Nah. It's too much of a coincidence if it was.

And if Matthew just happened to see an indignant Prussian sit moodily in the corner of the shop, well Matthew made it seem as if it didn't bother him too much. Especially when the albino would glance at him from time to time with eyes that held a strange glint that brought shivers up his spine, shivers that Matthew didn't dislike.

**80\. Ridgeback**

Just as Teddy was about to blow a gasket at the idiotic trainee handler (who thought that throwing the meat straight at the Horntail's face would make it like him), an idea popped into his head.

"I won't fire you, Mr. Parkinson." The young man sagged with relief. "But neither are you off the hook. My godfather, a licensed dragon handler himself, requested for an unhatched Ridgeback egg. For whatever reason I can't fathom, he himself paid for it and _because_ I know he'll take good care of it–" Here, Teddy throws another irritated glare at the flinching pug-faced man, "–I would agree to his request.

"Go to nest 13 and fetch me one of the largest eggs there. But be careful." Theodore Lupin-Black-Potter grinned viciously at the incompetent recruit, his werewolf heritage accenting his already sharp canines. "Norberta's been edgy lately. Try not to let her see you."

Pansy Parkinson's nephew fainted.

* * *

**(Entry 17)**

**81\. Scratches**

Iggy continued licking clean the new injuries his reckless fool of a mate had gotten in his recent fight against the local adders.

Scar groaned. / _I'm fine, Iggy. They're just scratches. Look. They're not even bleeding._ /

/ _They're from_ adders _, Scar. Even if they're just scratches, I'm not taking any chances. Now just shut up and let me do my job._ /

Scar sighed (fondly, this time; not like the previous ones which were him trying to be annoying) at Iggy's insistence. It was one of the few things he loved about the moody cat.

**82\. Beginning**

Howard was pressed for time. He had woken up late, got stuck in traffic, and had to wait for the photocopying machine to print out 10 more copies of today's paperwork. All these problems and he hadn't even had breakfast too.

Now though, the poor PA was just plain hungry and was about to buy a bland bun from a nearby store just to quench his growling stomach when the most tantalizing smell reached his nose. Following the delectable fragrance brought Howard to a small, homey-looking café.

A man's amused chuckle pulled him out of his hunger-induced daze, resulting in a pretty blush spreading across the PA's cheeks. They turned even redder when Howard noticed just how handsome the man chuckling at him was.

"Hungry, aren't you?" the man asked to which Howard replied with a small (and admittedly shy) nod. The man chuckled again before stuffing a large blueberry muffin (the source of the smell earlier) into a paper bag along with a cup of what seemed to be like brewed coffee before the man pushed the bag towards the harried PA. "It's on the house. I insist," he added when he saw Howard begin to protest. "I can see that you're busy. So, go on and take the muffin."

Howard glanced up at the man in surprise. "C-Can you do that? Wouldn't the owner fire you i-if he found out?"

The man grinned. "I _am_ the owner. But if you want to pay for that muffin, just come back and visit."

"T-Thank you, sir."

"No problem, poppet." The man's grin was bright. "The name's Harry, by the way. Harry Potter."

**83\. Contented**

Arthur didn't hate any of the other nations per se but he _did_ get so easily irritated by their shenanigans. He's not saying he himself had a clean record (admit it people, he isn't exactly _that_ much of a gentleman), but oftentimes their shenanigans created problems for others, something that many would appreciate _not_ to happen when in meetings.

But these days, the personification if England couldn't even muster up any more energy to scold even _France_ (which was an anomaly in itself since England _always_ had energy to rip France a new one). He was often daydreaming, the frowns on his face more constant (not that it wasn't constant before, but you get the idea). The week-long meeting wasn't going to be easy for the Brit.

"Meow."

A cat (a Scottish Fold to be exact) suddenly sauntered into the meeting room, nimbly climbed up the furniture, casually walked on a few people's heads, before jumping into Arthur's lap, purring soothingly.

And for the first time in _centuries_ (as far as the other nations could tell), a contented smile appeared on the usually stiff Brit's face.

**84\. Snitch**

Snitch was the name of Harry's snidget, his new animal companion after Hedwig. She was as small as the golden snitch (as it was created in honor of her endangered kind) and was just as fast, maybe faster. And though no one could truly replace his deceased snowy owl, Snitch was a close second to what he considers to be a true familiar.

Now the thing that was different between Hedwig and Snitch was that Hedwig took the role of the overprotective mother compared to Snitch's role as the annoying brat sister. Snitch was vain, hyper (could rival Pigwidgeon's enthusiasm sometimes), and overall too impulsive, not unlike how Harry had been before the war fell upon him. But one of the redeeming characteristics Snitch had in common with Hedwig was that she was exceptionally intelligent and equally cunning.

That was why she didn't hesitate in scaring away the little bird (Gilbird, was it?) that seemed to be spying around her human's home.

It was also a bonus that Scar would let her cuddle up to him after she did.

**85\. Confessions**

"I'm a wizard and the Master of Death."

"…what?"

"…ah shit. I-I shouldn't have blurted it out like that Arthur, I'm so-"

"N-No! No… It's alright. I-I've got something to say as well."

"Arthur, you don't have to –"

"I'm a nation. The personification of England to be exact."

"…what?"

* * *

**(Entry 18)**

**86\. Suspicious**

"Ron, have you noticed anything…odd…about Harry lately?"

"Odd? Nah. Not really. Well, he's a bit more 'out there' now than before but that's it. That's not even a bad thing."

"But that _is_ it. Don't you want to know _why_?"

"Mione, it's…not really our business, isn't it? I mean, sure he's our brother in everything but blood, but he needs his privacy once in a while, you know?"

Hermione didn't know whether to be exasperated at Ron's obvious laziness (because, let's admit it, that was the most conspicuous way of avoiding more work via snooping around) or be proud that he's grown so far (yes, because admittedly even after all these years, he was still an immature prat). Putting those aside though, Hermione at least wanted to know how Harry was doing. Maybe she'll visit his cottage tomorrow.

**87\. Squabbles**

People might think it's weird how quickly Harry and Arthur got along so well and so quickly too. Relationships weren't supposed to be this perfect or blissful. But really, even the two of them had their squabbles.

Like that one time where Harry had chained Arthur too tigh–

Uhh…

O-Or that time when Arthur placed a conspicuous hick–

Okay. Not a safe subject.

Oh! How about that time when they accidentally broke the be–

You know what? Forget about it. Their relationship was happy _happy_ _ **happy**_.

God, what were they, rabbits? No offense to Flying Mint Bunny, of course.

(Even Flying Mint Bunny was disturbed how well his master and his master's mate were 'getting along'.)

**88\. Care**

Orion liked talking to one of the café's most frequent regular, Mr. Kirkland.

Mr. Kirkland was really nice. He treated him not as an idiotic child (like how the caretakers in the orphanage do) but like an equal. It also helped that Mr. Kirkland didn't turn him away every time he asked a question or when he needed someone to comfort him when he's been bullied by the other kids from the orphanage.

"You seem to be lost in thought, love."/"Are you alright pup?" both Mr. Kirkland and Mr. Potter said at the same time, two sets of emerald eyes looking at him in concern.

Orion turned shining eyes to the 2 most caring adults he had ever met.

**89\. Hatchling**

Iggy didn't know how it happened, but he suddenly found himself the reluctant 'mother-figure' (and, of course, Scar the 'father-figure') to one little scaly creature that had emerged from the large black egg their dark-haired human had told them to guard. Iggy wondered if the 'mother at first sight' parent rule of birds could be applied to scaly creatures too. He hoped not; he had only been caught dumbstruck when he saw its strange head pop up from the egg after all.

(Strangely, the prospect of being a parent to a creature of a different species didn't seem to bother Scar much. Little did Iggy know, Scar already _had_ become a parent-figure to a lot of animals before.)

Still as the little reptile snuggled up to his chest (and Scar curled up around him), he couldn't argue that the little one was…cute.

And everyone who'll remind him of his opinion can go drown in dog drool.

**90\. Cook**

She had never really been a good baker. Already 33 (turning 34 on the 2nd of May might she add) and still couldn't boil water without burning the pot – it was utterly _humiliating_. And to add insult to injury, every one of her relatives knew at least to prepare breakfast (even _Lily_ who wasn't even blood-related to them in the first place).

And she was one _prideful_ woman. Let it not be said that Victoire Weasley had to rely on someone for something. She was an _independent person_ dammit and she didn't need anyone to do a thing for her especially since she could do it on her own, _thank you very much_. Just because she was a woman and an eighth of a veela did _not_ mean she needed a servant.

Except this time, she _did_ need help. And it _pained_ her to ask for help.

Well, at least it was going to be her godfather Harry she'd be asking. She was sure he'd be at his home doing some menial paperwork or something.

…except Fate had other plans.

* * *

**(Entry 19)**

**91\. Someone**

Kevin, or Australia as most of the nations knew him as, was in England to visit his 'mum' as he always did since becoming an independent nation. He tried visiting more often this time (Arthur's chocolate banana muffins were _to die for_ ) but today, he was visiting more out of concern than on a whim.

(Last Kevin saw his 'mum', he was limping but couldn't see any reason as to how he ended up that way.)

Accompanying him was Matthew whom he had coincidentally bumped into at the airport.

After stopping by a café to buy some strawberry scones (that Mr. Potter was a good chap), the 2 ex-colonies of England came to visit his manor in London. It was in vain however when they noticed the house was empty save for Iggy, the cat that England had taken with him to the last World Meeting, and a strange black feline that was staring at them.

(If Kevin was being suspicious, he would have thought that the cat was _glaring down_ at them; Scar would defend himself by saying that these humans were shifty-looking and deserve a scratching, preferably on the eye that was eyeing his kitten.)

Their only clue was the little note taped on the refrigerator.

[ _Out – buying things for our picnic. You know where I am. Arthur._ ]

"Arthur's going out on a picnic…?" a concerned Canadian asked with the Aussie adding, "With who?!"

The 2 visiting nations didn't know. But they had an inkling that it was someone that had made their mentor change.

**92\. Plans**

"You're still wearing it." It wasn't a question. It was a surprised exclamation.

"Of course." Arthur grasped the pendant tighter in his smaller hand. "You gave it to me, after all. I'm just glad you stopped giving me gifts. Honestly Harry, I don't need to be spoiled even more than I already am."

Harry just nuzzled Arthur on the crook of his neck, arms tightening around the slim waist of the other man, as he hid his smirk.

The gift giving wasn't over yet.

**93\. Favors**

"Uncle Harry…? Are you in here? I just wanna ask for some h-help?" You could hear how she choked on the last one.

When she didn't hear anyone reply, she moved further into the cottage (don't ask the author why she didn't enter the cottage completely the first time).

"Uncle Harry?"

"Who are you?"

Victoire Weasley turned around to look at a small 5-year-old boy who stood cautiously behind the couch, his arm in a sling.

"Who are you?" the boy repeated more firmly.

The one-eighth veela blinked. "Victoire. Victoire Weasley, Harry Potter's niece. And you are…?"

"Orion," the little boy replied quietly, still wary. "Just…Orion."

**94\. Spoiled**

Snitch didn't like the scaly thing that took away her pseudo parents' attention (and yes, she likes to think that Iggy and Scar are her parents). Spoiled little thing kept snuggling up to her mama. Hmph!

In the universal language that animals spoke in, Scar says to the snidget, / _Come here, brat. It's time for your nap._ /

The golden avian didn't hesitate – she zoomed towards Scar's chest, snuggling deeper into the soft obsidian fur, and then falling asleep just as quickly.

Iggy, who had been grooming the reptile, commented, / _Both of them are spoiled brats_./

Scar agreed.

**95\. Dragon**

'Wales would flip if he saw this,' Arthur thought dazedly as he looked at the little Norwegian Ridgeback (yeah, he read through all of Harry's former dragon handling manuals; he wasn't afraid to admit he was a nerd for it) nestled between the basket of flowers with Scar and Iggy flanked alongside it. The words 'gift number 4' came with a note this time.

[ _Wish granted! Your very own dragon, just as you had told me._ ] The Brit flushed red. [ _She's a beauty, tamed and sweet-mannered. She is also rather close with Iggy and Scar. Not so much with Snitch, but I guess they will get used to each other with time. I'll train her if you wish it, but I know she'll learn a lot on her own with the guidance of Clover and the other fairies. Take care, love._ ]

The little dragon squeaked out a yawn before hurrying herself into the bunch of lilies. Next to her, Iggy gives a kiss (lick) on her forehead while Scar rearranged a few of the jostled flowers.

Yeah, Wales really _would_ flip if he saw this.

* * *

 **(Entry** **20** **)**

 **9** **6** **.** **Quest**

The quest to Howard's heart wasn't easy as Louis Weasley would later tell. In fact, it was very difficult considering that the person Louis had to compete with (not that his 'competition' even knew he was being competed with) was his own godfather (who was completely oblivious to the personal assistant's looks and wasn't even trying to gain them at all!).

He knew that his Uncle Harry was handsome (after all, if you held the title 'Most Eligible Bachelor of the Wizarding World' for 33 years straight at the age of 50 then you _must_ be handsome; Harry would argue that it was all dragon dung as the people who voted him into the position were also the same ones who voted Gilderoy Lockhart for Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award). And yes, he knew that his Uncle Harry was the epitome of good (although to those who knew him well, that title was up to debate because they knew he was a git). It was hard competing against _that_.

But he also knew his Uncle Harry was as dense as Hogwart's Quidditch Field was large when it came to romantic feelings directed at him.

That was all the chance Louis needed to swoop in and take his shot at gaining Howard's affections. And he hoped that this quest was worth all his embarrassing attempts (the author giggles at the entries that will hold some of Louis's failed attempts at wooing poor ol' Howard) and will lead to to...well, whatever their relationship was heading towards. Louis was hoping for the one with a picket fence, 2 to 3 adopted children and a husband that ( _suspiciously_ ) is named Howard.

**97\. Connected**

England was Prussia's drinking partner. This was an established fact. Whenever France or Spain were too swamped with work to skive off (which was the initial cause to their piling responsibilities in the first place), he'd always drag the Englishman to the pub with him instead. He and England weren't what you call the best of buds (even though they act that way while drunk), but they trusted each other well enough with their least incriminating secrets and so far, they haven't spilled any of it to anyone.

It was why he volunteered to spy on the moody Brit in the café Selkie's Pot where he had heard his drinking partner kept spending his free afternoons in.

But of course, he wasn't the only one curious (read: worried). Even China for that matter wanted to know what had gotten into the Brit (who was slowly but surely pulling himself away from interacting with the other personifications outside their usual meetings), Opium Wars forgotten (for the moment). That was why Prussia took on a habit of texting back anything suspicious to other 'curious' nations (namely the former Allies and Axis (minus Italy who was more concerned about where England got the cute _gattino_ )).

(Germany didn't even know just _how_ he got roped into it, but since his brother was in on it, he was forced to tag along with the insanity.)

Now, though he was in a bit of a pinch. Whenever he goes to the café now, the owner (whom he had stalked one afternoon – and got _caught_ might he add) wouldn't stop to chat with him anymore (which _was_ understandable, really). The clincher was that the man tries to decrease the number of open interactions he had with the English nation too (read: _tries_ ).

Still, no matter the situation, the decreasing interactions of the baker and his drinking partner was somehow connected to his (failed) recon, the awesome Gilbert Belschmidt was sure of it!

**98\. Friends**

Draco Malfoy was _not_ friends with Harry Potter. They were...uhh...business partners! Yeah...business partners.

... Alright, so he _was_. Happy? It wasn't like he could _avoid_ acquainting with the Gryffindork, especially when the noble prat had defended him and his mother (along with a few other Slytherins) from being sentenced to Azkaban and, on a whim (a very Gryffindor move, he admitted), he made said Golden Geek the godfather to his only son Scorpius, making it _inevitable_ that he and the four-eyed Wonder would talk.

It was why when Scorpius came to him about Scarface's strange actions as of late, Draco Malfoy was...curious.

It wasn't like he _cared_. He just...wanted to know if the cause was good blackmail material. Yeah...blackmail material.

**99\. Learning**

"So...soulmates really do exist?"

"Yes. But it's really rare for someone to find their soulmate, though."

"But...but I read a _lot_ of books on soulmates! They _shouldn't_ be rare on account of the many instances that soulmates found each other!"

A giggle. "You must be reading muggle books."

"... What's a muggle?"

"... I'll tell you later. But whatever you've read in those books, they're not accurate or even correct. Not in the magical world, at least. Besides, finding soulmates occur more often in beings who are magically sensitive or have an inkling of some power that is not usually found in muggles. So if it's just any other person rather than magicals or someone with some sort of unusual gift, then for them finding their soulmate is next to impossible."

"Why is that?"

"Because the magic or the power that a person possesses helps find the person who is perfectly compatible to you. Not everyone has a compatible match though even in the magical world, much less in the muggle world where there is not supernatural power to assist them."

"...woah..."

**100\. Bump**

It had been a long time since Kaoru had come back to England, not since the end of the 99-year lease Arthur had with Yao on 1997. And now, Kaoru was back to his second home, filled with memories of warm winter nights with hot chocolate and bedtime stories of a land where lost children never grow up.

It had also been a long time since the personification of Hong Kong had met Arthur's other former colonies outside meetings.

"Ah! Kaoru!" Matthew exclaimed when he bumped into the Eastern nation in Heathrow. "Are you here to visit Arthur?"

Kaoru just nodded, not making a sound.

The Canadian didn't take any offense though he _did_ look a bit confused like he was contemplating on his next actions before settling on something. "Well... Before you do, do you want to stop by at a café for a small snack?"

It wasn't like Kaoru had any other plans. He agreed with a simple, "Hn."

"Great!" Matthew gave a bright grin as he ushered Kaoru to an empty cab. "I... Don't tell this to anyone, but there's this café called Selkie's Pot and though they're kind of limited on the pancake selection, they _do_ have delicious waffles..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> gattino (Italian) - kitten (which I just google translated so I don't even know if I used the right word; I might have just used the term that translates to a woman's pussehhhhHAHAHAnobadauthorstahp)


	5. Entry 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And a plot device is INSERTED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have something that happened. And the author wants to keep people guessing.
> 
> This is entry 21, with drabbles 101 to 105.

**(Entry 21)**

**101\. Transformation**

"You're going to have to sacrifice a lot more than _time_. You know that, right?"

"I do. Just...get on with it. Please."

"Okay, okay. But do you really want this? This isn't going to be easy, Harry. You're going to be extremely busy once you go through this. The workload from being the _Master of Death_ is bad enough. It's only going to get worse! Not to mention that this is _wholly_ different from a deity _bestowing_ a title on you. This is you trying to take Hecate's responsibilities and the repercussions from not being _built or born_ to take this kind of work-"

"I know! I know... But I'm willing to sacrifice that. Besides, feeling the weight of the world on my shoulders isn't new to me."

"Alright then. If you're really going through with this, you're gonna have to bite a pillow because this ritual's going to hurt like a bitch."

"...thanks."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. You won't be thanking me once we're finished, though. You're lucky I love yah. Otherwise, I'd have let this ritual kill you instead of bringing you unimaginable pain the likes of which Tartarus has never seen."

"I didn't know you felt that way for me."

"You know me, lughead. Pining for that sweet ass of yours since you picked up all 3 of my hallows. Now shut up and let me do my thing."

**102\. Pride**

Scar was a prideful feline, not out of arrogance but out of necessity. Showing weakness when you're living in the streets is equal to inviting predators to take a bite out of you. And being the toughest alley cat with the reputation of protecting weaker animals, showing weakness was _not_ an option.

But it was difficult keeping a strong front when you've used up a lot of energy fighting off a group 5 large dogs (made up of a Northern Inuit dog, a Bull Terrier, a Patterdale Terrier, a Mastiff and an English Foxhound) from a nest of newly hatched robins.

Yet somehow he was able to do it, hiding the fact that his left side sported a rather large bruise and his right front paw horribly sprained.

He didn't want Iggy to worry. He wanted to be strong. Even with those who wouldn't judge him for being weak.

**103\. Drowning**

Burning. Melting. Being under a thousand Voldemort-powered _Crucios_.

_Kill me! Kill me now! Ple-_ **URK** _!_

Knives sinking into his skin. Acid being poured into open wounds.

_For Arthur. For Arthur. For Arthur. For Arthur..._

It was turning black. The pain was numbing him. Then he was drowning, drowning, drowningdrowningdrowning...

**104\. Assurance**

Finding out your lover had gotten into a fight to defend your honor was something Arthur could understand.

Finding out your lover had spent fortunes worth of gifts for you was something that Arthur had reluctantly accepted to be a common thing in his life now.

But finding out your lover had undergone a ritual equal to torture straight from the 9 levels of hell just so that he could understand your situation better? It was something that Arthur found so _incredibly_ _stupid and useless and ohChristwhatthefuckHarrywhywouldyoudothattoyourself._ That was why Arthur was lying on a large California king bed, cradling the spasming form of his _goddamnstupid_ lover while trying to calm himself down.

"He'll be alright," Shin had assured him when the specter of death carried the violently shaking body of Arthur's lover into the room. "He'll be walking and talking by tomorrow. He's made of tough stuff. Don't worry."

Well, he was going to _fucking worry_ regardless of whatever the deity said, but nonetheless, the personification of England was able to fall asleep by the raven head's side, drying tear tracks on his face.

**105\. Worry**

The scolding Harry got when he woke up was bittersweet.

He had awakened the following morning with a splitting headache and a sore body remedied only by the warmth of Arthur's own lying next to him and the blond's natural scent of spring rain and tea wafting to his nose. The moment, however, was broken when the half-hearted punches of a distraught and distressed personification reintroduced the definition of pain to his person once the blond male realized he was awake.

"YOU GIT! Y-You stupid, selfless _w-wanker_..."

"A-Arthur! S-Sore! Ugh..."

Emerald eyes snapped open the moment Harry felt teardrops fall onto his face, greeting the sight of Arthur hovering over him, his own verdant eyes rimmed red and flushed cheeks covered with frustrated tears, tracks that had already dried once again cascaded with liquid. Guilt stung Harry's heart, remembering the thoughtlessness and hastiness of his decision the moment he had discovered the ritual, forgetting how Arthur would react to it. He captured the smaller man in a hug, ignoring the throbbing pain of his arms and chest as he did so.

"I'm sorry for worrying you..."

"D-Damn right, you should be! _Christ_ , Ry..."

"... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what'dya think happened to our lovely immortal wizard?


	6. Entry 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension is cut by this lovely non-sequitur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, it is not a continuation of the events in the previous entry. This is just the author being a tension-cutting b*.
> 
> Entry 22, with drabbles 106 to 110.

**(Entry 22)**

**106\. Job**

"What job did you have before you became a baker? Other than being the 'Chosen One', of course."

Harry adjusted his seating a bit, his hold around Arthur's slim waist not breaking, before he answered, "Well… I used to be an Unspeakable."

"An Unspeakable?"

Harry didn't even need to look at Arthur's face to know that Arthur was confused.

"Yeah. An Unspeakable. They're like your freelance researchers or scholars who are tasked to discover the deeper mysteries of magic…only they have more access to restricted materials. Because of this, they undergo intensive training in order to handle any imaginable and probable situations that might occur when experiments backfire."

Here, Harry gave a bemused cough, breaking through Arthur's momentary admiration at how accomplished his lover was (well, accomplished in mortal –and now, in Harry's case, not-so-mortal– terms, because, really, if you try comparing their accomplishments, Arthur's would be overwhelmingly amazing, being a country and all with thousands of years of experience).

The blond Englishman's head tilted confusedly to the side. "…what?"

"And…" Darker emerald eyes sheepishly glanced away. "…their identities are supposed to stay secret from other people, actually… It's why they're…called...Unspeakables…"

Another set of green, green eyes (lighter, this time) widened. "T-Then…why did you–"

Harry chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Because you asked. And, technically, you don't fall under the 'person' clause because you're really a nation."

"Still!" The personification of England scolded, slapping Harry's chest. "Don't risk your health over something like that!"

Harry winced at the sting of Arthur's slap but internally grinned. Trust Arthur to care for him over something like being a magical equivalent of a mad scientist.

**107\. Instantly**

/ _I_ _'ll get you for this!_ / the red fox snarled, blood trickling down from 3 deep gashes above his left eye, before scampering away from an onyx-furred cat.

Said feline then slumped against the post for a moment before he turned to greet the rabbit he had just rescued. / _Go on then. You're safe for now. Just…don't go beyond the fence again, okay? Bastet knows how much your human cares for you._ /

The little rabbit just awkwardly shuffled, still shaking from his encounter with his kind's natural predator. / _A-After that s-stunt, I-I don't t-think I'll ever l-leave the house a-again. T-Thank you._ /

The black feline just shook his head at rabbit who scurried back down to his human's territory through the hole underneath the fence. Cottonee (yeah, the rabbit's owner was a Pokémon fan (whatever the hell Pokémon is anyway)) says that now, but the Burmilla could attest to the fact that that wasn't the first time the Netherland Dwarf had escaped his human's home (judging by how perfectly set the hole was) and it wasn't going to be the last (remembering that he had saved the same rabbit from another feral cat just last week and had said the same thing). His human should really fix that lest another predator that could actually fit through will get in.

As the Burmilla turned and left, he pondered that some days it was difficult fighting for others when they deliberately put themselves in vulnerable situations.

/ _Stay safe, dark human. Bring back fish._ /

Hearing another cat's meow, the black feline turned to the source of the meow, his sharp, dark emerald eyes capturing sight of a Scottish Fold watching its dark-headed human leave the house it was in. And then…the alley cat found himself ensnared by bright green eyes.

**108\. Talk**

" _Unca Hawwy?"_

" _Yes, Lils?"_

" _Whewe do babies come fwom?"_

" _... Why do you want to know?"_

"' _Cuz Lou-Lou saids dat I was ad-adopted cuz I only has a papa and a daddy and cuz I don't has a mommy like evwyone else. But I don't undastands why I needs a mommy to NOT be ado-adopted. So I wanta know whewe I come fwom."_

" _Oh… Well… You see… Uh…"_

"Why do you have to remind me of that, Uncle Harry?"

"Because your logic back then was funny."

"I was _five_!"

"Exactly."

**109\. Mum**

" _Father?"_

" _Yes, Kaoru?"_

" _Why don't I have a mother?"_

" _... What brought this on?"_

" _I… I saw families back down at London. And there's always a woman that all the other children call 'mother'. And…_ we're _a family…so why don't I have a mother?"_

" _... We're nations, Kaoru. A lot of us don't have any mothers. But we do have mother-figures. If you want, I could be both a father_ and _a mother to you?"_

"'Ello, mum!"

"Kevin, don't call me that!"

**110\. Daughters**

Jade was a very intelligent Norwegian Ridgeback. It wasn't surprising though, considering that she grew surrounded by the ancient, ambient magic in Arthur's home. She was bound to assimilate the magic into her being, thus increasing her intelligence.

By a week in the Kirkland manor, the hatchling was already as large as an adult Bull Terrier, with scales a mixtures of obsidian and dark green. She was a sweet thing – obedient, protective, kind and peaceful. She learnt about her magicks from the fairies surrounding the manor and was fairly adept at them (though by no means have mastered them).

Likewise, Snitch was a clever and mischievous Golden Snidget (one of the few left of her kind). She had been taken in by Harry as a chick (after having barely escaped the clutches of some persistent poachers) and it seemed she never grew out of that stage despite her being fully grown.

Her time in the Potter Manor had done wonders on her. Being an endangered magical creature, there weren't a lot of her kind left who could teach her the ways of a snidget. Luckily, a phoenix (more specifically Fawkes who's chosen to live with Harry in the Potter Manor after the war) was more than glad to play mentor to the little avian creature, having existed while there were plenty of snidgets around.

Yet, despite Jade being larger than them and Snitch being an adult, the 2 female magical creatures kept following their 2 dubbed 'parents' around like a puppy to its owner.

Funny how things work around the Potter-Kirkland household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If that is all, have a lovely day!!


	7. Entry 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some lovely teasing explanations are offered. And some of ya'lls questions are answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to our Harry, and Arthur is trying his best to comfort him despite being miles and miles away...
> 
> Drabbles 111 to 115.

**(Entry 23)**

**111\. Headache**

The world shook, literally in fact, when Harry had done the "sentience absorption" ritual (or that's what Shin had told him it was). Of course, the incident wasn't so easily overlooked. They didn't even know where the damned earthquake (read: _earth_ quake) had started. It had prompted a sudden meeting in Germany where Arthur found himself slowly going insane from all the raised and overlapping voices of concerns and complaints.

"Where's your cat, England?" asked Feliciano who at least had the mind to notice the absence of the feline that had become a common fixture on England's image (or who was more concerned about the cat than the situation at hand if you look at it another way).

"Home," was the Brit's terse reply. "Taking care of his…children, so to speak." It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't the complete truth either. He couldn't really tell them that the Scottish Fold (along with his ever present mate) had chosen to keep Arthur's bedridden lover (who both cats seemed to have dubbed their dumb human child) company.

(And he was dumb, that inconsiderate, foolhardy _wanker_. Didn't even consider Arthur's opinion. Didn't even tell Arthur what he was doing. Stupid. Self-sacrificing. Arsehole. Why does he love that idiot so much???)

"SILENCE!" came the demanding voice of Ludwig. He stood tall behind the raised podium at the end of the long U-shaped table, face dark with irritation yet eyes shadowed with worry. "I would like to bring up the peculiar incident that happened last 31st of October 2030."

The voices, that had toned down at Germany's interruption, rose again, even louder this time. Arthur resisted the urge to groan and bang his head on the table.

**112\. Magicals**

Meanwhile, the Ministry of Magic (UK Division) was in uproar after the magical surge had caused the sudden recharging of century-old wards and the enlargement of ley lines in the vicinity, from thin streams to overflowing rivers. It had also caused some rather unsavory objects deep within the Department of Mysteries to explode and some magical creatures and beings (like the pegasi and ceasgs and flying mint bunnies) to feel safe amongst the human population again and begin moving out of their self-imposed isolation.

Most worried though were the ones whom Harry James Potter considered family. After all, they know that most of the crazy shit happens to the 'Boy (Man, really) Who Lived'.

And what's worse is that they don't know just what the unaging man had been up to since they first suspected something was happening quite differently in his life.

They just hope it wasn't something stupid. Or dangerous.

(But mostly stupid, because everything tends to be dangerous concerning Harry, and the only consolation would be if it didn't start because of something stupid.)

**113\. Lie**

"Nothing more to report," Roderich politely finished before stepping down from the podium, his audience (even Alfred!) for once, listening attentively and not falling to their old shenanigans.

It was one of the tamest meetings they've had to date, with everyone taking notes of the other nations' problems and how it could be all interrelated to the incident, if they were related at all. Although there were plenty of issues that warranted the seriousness and single-minded intensity they were showing today, they had never had to handle something like this in a global scale, not since the World Wars 1 and 2, especially since nobody really knew what had caused it.

"England," the German suddenly called. "Do you have anything to add?"

Arthur simply shook his head. "I hadn't noticed anything worth reporting other than the strong 5.3 tremor with an epicenter near Surrey." That was where everything had started, after all, while the backlash of the ritual seemed to have rippled across the world. And he couldn't actually mention the visible glow of bright blue magic the Stonehenge emitted every early morning now.

Ludwig sighed in disappointment. They may have noticed many peculiar events in their nations, but it was difficult to see what connected them. "Meeting adjourned. We shall continue tomorrow morning at 10 a.m."

It was only after he had left the room that Arthur realized it was the first time he had witheld important information from the rest of the world that would essentially answer everyone's questions. What the real concern should be Arthur's apparent lack of concern of the whole thing, but then again since it was a one-off (it was the first time the Englishman had even heard of a ritual to turn someone into a personification), Arthur doubted that they could do anything about it.

**114\. Check-Ups**

Being a personification of something was certainly not easy, Arthur could attest to that. There was an undeniable, physical pressure that is pressed against the inside of your rib-cage, just waiting to burst out, like the energy of a whole landmass trapped in a small box. There was a strong, vibrating presence of each life born in that landmass, pulsating in time with every individual's heartbeat, floating just above your heart. There was a strong sense of duty, an undeniable need to fulfill, pressing down on your shoulders, howling to be answered, screaming to be heard.

That was why the English nation was worried sick (though he hid it well from his fellow nations). He had threatened Harry to call him whenever he could, just so Arthur could check up on how his stupidimpulsivesweethurt lover was handling the new sensations of being a personification.

Arthur was always careful to not let any other nation hear his conversations with Harry during the 2-week-long meeting (and oh if only he could fly back every night to Harry, he would).

But he was going to be overheard at some point. After all, nothing stays secret in the Hetalia 'verse for too long.

(Oh REALLY, fic? Are you challenging the ability of this author to procrastinate on ever having these two Brit's secret reveal itself? CHALLENGE ACCEPTED.)

**115\. Call**

N. Italy liked spending time with his friends Japan and Germany ("Ve~ But I like spending time with Germany more~"). That was why he was happily skipping on his way to the mess hall to catch up with the stony man ("Doitsu has been really stressed lately. Do you think pasta would help him relax?"; the author smiles at the Italian and pushes him to get on with the story) only to pause when he hears a peculiar conversation.

"Ry, stay calm… Take deep breaths. In, 1, 2, 3… Out, 1, 2, 3… Do it again… Okay? Take another one… I know it hurts, Ry. Worse than a cruciatus? I-I didn't know. Yes, I feel it too. It's alright. I'm used to it… I'm sorry you have to go through this too. It's different with me. I forgot you weren't able to build up a resistance to these kinds of things… It comes with being born a personification, I suppose… It'll pass… I can't promise that it won't happen again, but maybe this was tied to the news of the old merchieftainess of Sweden falling into a coma yesterday… Yes, the pain is sharper when the person who dies is of a significant position in a community. It won't happen often, I can tell you that…

"Are you alright now? No, it's fine. You know I'd love whatever updates you can give me. It's never a problem. I'll always have time for you. I'll call you later, okay? Take a nap, love. Have one of the girls prepare you a cup of tea… Hey, they may be tiny, but they pack quite a punch. And they make the perfect Earl Grey… Alright. Love you. Take care…"

Curiosity taking the best of him, Italy tried to take a look and peered from the corner only to see an empty hallway.

Was it just him or was that England's voice he heard?

…

Oh well, he had lunch to go to!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the latest update! I'm now back to normal updating schedule. Which is erratic and very procrastinate-y. Sorry!


End file.
